Travlers
by violetfrostamethyst
Summary: Years after The Ruby's story ends a new one starts, with her daughter a know it all, smart-aleck girl who's father taught her to protect herself and her mother showed her to never give up. This story is about The Amethyst.
Sweat trickled down his neck, Gideon sighed and tightened his grip on the sword, he could hear Gwen somewhere in the background laughing at his teeth he turned to his opponent, the girl had a know it all smirk plastered on her face, the same one he often wore, the one she'd _inherited_ from him

" Have you had enough old man, are you ready to give up", she taunted

Gideon grumbled under his breath and took a step towards her," Who are calling old man, _princess",_ he tried to hit her from the side, but he found out quickly that that was a very lousy idea, because with lightning speed the girl took advantage of this, stepped away and hit the sword out of his hand, triumph radiating from her at every angle.

" The princess wins again", Gwen whooped as she crossed the room to stand near them, her arms holding a picnic basket and blanket

The girl flashed a smile," Did you ever doubt me", she said with the same arrogance Gideon normally sported, there's was no doubt this girl was his daughter, his lovely Amelia

Gwen had a large grin on her face," I thought you guys would never finish", she bent down to lay the blanket on the floor, " Dinners probably going to be cold, sorry about that"

" Don't apologize its our fault, we shouldn't have let this get out of hand , isn't that right Amelia", Gideon replied grabbing some plates from her and setting them in their spots.

" Yeah sorry mum, I shouldn't have let this go that long, but I didn't want to hurt his dignity, you know how Dad can be sensitive"

Gideon snorted,baffled, "My _dignity,_ I almost positive I had the upper hand most of the time, young lady"

Amelia pried off the lid of the basket still in her mothers arms and peered inside it, " Keep dreaming old man", she reached inside and pulled out a couple slices of cheese and proceeded to shove them in her mouth, wiping her hands on her jeans

Gideon scowled ready to retort to her come back when Gwenyth touched his arm," Lets eat dinner", she said quietly

* * *

 **Amelia Pov**

I stabbed a asparagus and shoved it into my mouth chewing it angrily and glared at my dad, he chuckled and turned his gaze to me

"Now come on, not agreeing with our opinions of time travel does not give you the right to take your anger out on your food"

I swallowed the food in my mouth and calmly set my silverware down," Dad you are the most logical and reasonable person I know", I started to say very slowly hoping my anger wouldn't catch up to me tonight, but I guess that wasn't the case," So I don't understand why _you_ and mom would agree with such a _irrational_ subject that isn't worth thinking about. FIRST in MY own opinion the original structure of this so called "phenomenon" is so TWISTED that it cant even begin to make sense, and somehow society thinks they can FIX this by adding weak scientific claims, and second of all anything so complicated can not possibly exist", by the end of my speech I was screaming

Dad was staring at me wide eyed, and mom who had dropped her spoon into her cup of water was franticly cleaning up the spilled liquid, I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and resumed to eating the food off my plate. After a moment I looked up at my parents again,

" Well, did I make my claim strong"

Dad smiled weakly, took a sip of water, and turned to help mom who had made a bigger mess than before and was muttering to her self. I adjusted my position and stared out the window, it wasn't uncommon for our little family of three to be seen eating on the floor of the training room . I guess if I were to have to explain why to a stranger why a sweet family is eating supper in a room full of weapons instead of in the comfort of a dining room its because we've made more memories here. I sighed, there's better and more convenient times to be nostalgic I remind myself, grabbing my now empty plate and walk to the kitchen.

I plop my plate in the sink and run a hand through my curly hair, when mom comes in ringing her hands

" Geez mom, don't make a big deal about", I say giving her a sideways hug, then lean in to whisper in her ear," There's nothing to be ashamed of mom, everyone knows your clumsy"

Mom who was about to pull me into a full hug, stumbled back, red faced," I am not, I'm just accident-prone, that's all", she exclaimed, we laughed together at the inside joke we've had since I was 12,

" Now go to bed sprout, you've got classes tomorrow"

I sighed," Night mom, love you"

" Love you too, Amelia"


End file.
